


Freefall

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: Chapter 13 rewrite. Everything is falling apart, but she won't let him push her away again.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 16





	Freefall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope everyone is alive and kicking. Chapter 13 didn't offer much as far as diamond scenes go, but we did get some content, and since rewrites are basically what I do... here we are.   
> Enjoy! <3

Claire’s eyes scanned the E.R., but none of the doctors on duty were able to help the woman that was just wheeled into the room by the paramedics. Sharing a quick look of understanding with Ethan, she stepped forward.

“We’ll take her.”

She didn’t recognize the woman at first, too focused on gathering all the information she could from her appearances, but as soon as she looked at her pale face, she felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

“Oh my god… Ethan… it’s your Mom.” She struggled to form the sentence, unsure how to approach the new piece of puzzle. One look at him told her how surprised he was, dread slowly creeping into his features. For a split second, he doesn’t move, doesn’t dare to use even a single one of his muscles. Then it’s like he’s woken up from a spell and he rushed into action.

“Blue lips and fingertips. How’s her breathing?” he assessed the situation at hand, his voice emotionless and even, as though he was making the diagnosis for any patient, not his Mother. Claire listened to her lungs, observing how her chest moved up and down, a barely noticeable movement.

“Shallow.”

“Pupils are small and unresponsive…” he continued, refusing to let the reality of the situation hit him. He wasn’t looking at Claire either, knowing fully well that one glance at her and she would make his defenses fall.

A grim idea appeared in her head and was immediately proven to be correct when she rolled up the sleeve of his Mom’s shirt, revealing quite a few marks. With heavy head, she reported on her finding. “It looks like an opioid overdose. We need to wake her up.”

“Louise? Dammit!” he risked a better look at the face of a woman that once was his Mother, panic seeping into his chest despite his best efforts. In record speed, he proceeded to grind his knuckles into her sternum, keeping his eyes focused on the movement to not think of anything else.

Louise’s eyes opened for a second or two and then rolled to the back of her head, making Claire flinch. Regardless, she rushed to fetch naloxone, preparing and administrating a dose into her shoulder. Her lips opened as she took a shuddering breath, then she started blinking rapidly as she slowly cam back from her state of unconsciousness. Ethan pushed himself away from the bed, turning away from his Mother without another look at her.

“Alright, she’ll make it. Nurse? Keep an eye on her. We’re done here.”

Ethan leaves, without glancing at anyone or saying anything else, his steps rushed, carrying him to the nearest place of hiding. Claire ran after him, thanking the nurse quietly before following him. To the on-call room, of all places, which she hoped was secluded enough for the conversation they were bound to have.

He sat on the cot, elbows on his knees, head hanging low. His gaze was trained on his fists, knuckles white from the force of his grip. Wordlessly, she walked over to him and positioned herself next to him. Her first touch was hesitant, afraid she’d startle him if he was too deep in his thoughts and didn’t register her presence. After she was sure he knew she was there with him, her hand began tracing gentle patterns all over his back, providing silent support.

“Are you alright?” she whispered, cursing herself immediately after the words left her mouth. Of course he was not okay, what kind of question was that even? The foolishness of her question didn’t matter, though, because he didn’t even answer it.

“She does _not_ get to do this to me. She does not get to make me feel bad for her.” his voice was sharp like a knife made of steel and so cold that it made her shiver.

“Ethan, I’m so sorry.” She continued to look at him, even though he refused to look at her. “It’s okay to be sad.”

“I’m not sad. I’m… I’m…” his voice cracked a bit, his shoulders shaking in frustration. “ _Angry.”_

Claire moved her hand to the back of his neck, her fingers curling around the small strands of hair there. “That’s okay, too. Anything you’re feeling right now is okay.”

Ethan hesitated, words getting lost at the tip of his tongue. Their eyes met for the first time in a long while, and all Claire could see was the eleven years old boy, scared and confused after his Mother disappeared. Her heart broke for him again. She wanted to reach for him and block the rest of the world out, but she never got the chance to do so. Before she could notice the change in his posture, he was already on his feet, his face schooled into the cold indifference yet again.

“I have to get back to work.”

“That was your Mom, Ethan. She nearly died, you can take a _minute_ , it’s okay-“

“No, it isn’t.” he interrupted her, aiming his pain right at her. “There are patients that need me much more than she does.”

He took a step towards the door, fully intending to go check in on his patients. This time, Claire was expecting his actions. “Oh _hell no.”_ She broke out into a sprint, throwing herself at the door. Searching blindly, she found the lock and turned it, blocking his path outside effectively. “You’re not doing that again.”

“Step aside.”

“No.”

“Claire, let me out.”

“No.” she repeated, more forcefully. She wasn’t going to budge, no matter how cold and stern his gaze would get.

“ _Claire._ ” He tried again, noticing how his behavior, past and present, affected her.

“You’re going to have to remove me yourself.” She stood her ground, challenging him with her eyes. Ethan tried to fight, locked in a stare that felt like it was pulling him apart from the inside. Ultimately, he failed, breathing out heavily.

His vision got blurry. Two lone tears were barely hanging onto the corners of his eyes, then spilled over and ran down his cheeks, releasing the pent-up feelings that he tried so hard to suppress.

Claire’s hand was shaking when she raised it slowly towards his face. He saw hesitation in her eyes, one that he made go away when he leaned into her touch, gently but eagerly, longing for something to ground himself in.

She watched as he broke down into pieces that she wasn’t sure she’d be able to pick up. Each time, there were more, and she feared that one day, there wouldn’t be a way for her to put him back together.

He fell into her arms, nesting himself in her embrace, resting his forehead against her collarbone. His body was pressing her hard into the door, every place in which they touched felt like two puzzle pieces that finally fit together. There were no new tears in his eyes, his nerves slowly calming down with each stroke of her fingers through his hair and each time her hand passed the line of his spine in a comforting motion.

“We don’t have to talk right now. But you’re not alone Ethan. Not anymore. That is, if you want me.” she muttered into his ear, echoing his own words back at him. He coughed, laughing shortly.

“You basically threw yourself at the door, locked me in the on-call room and _now_ you’re asking me if I want you here?”

“Yes?”

Ethan leaned back, looking up at her from his place in her arms. His eyes were unguarded, filled to the brim with emotions, raw and vulnerable. “I thought it was pretty obvious by now that I always want you with me.”

She smiled at him dimly, pressing her lips to his forehead and letting her eyes fall shut. For the next minute or so, though it could have been years, they remained in that position, unbothered to let the outside world in.

Fatigue has hit him suddenly, his head heavy and legs so unstable that he feared they’d give out under him. In a slow manner, he guided them to the cot closest to them, lying down next to her and gathering her in his arms. Her head was tucked beneath his, his cheek resting against her hairline as they stared at the ceiling in complete silence.

“Thank you for talking me down.” Ethan whispered, trailing his hand down her arm, tangling their fingers together once he reached them. Pulling on her hand, he pressed his lips to the underside of her palm, the new position making them lie even closer together.

“Anytime.” She grinned, nuzzling her nose into the fabric of his shirt, letting the moment go on into eternity. Albeit, they had to get back into the reality eventually and face the world.

“Do you think your Dad knows?” Claire asked, words muffled with how her lips were pressed to his chest. He sighed, reaching back with his memories as he tried to come up with an answer for her.

“I don’t know.”

“If he does, I’m sure he has his reasons for not telling you.” she propped herself up on her elbow, so she was hovering above him. He looked at her as though she was his only chance to not fall apart at that very moment. “You should give him a call. I’ll take over your Mother’s case for now.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to. As I said, you’re not alone and you don’t have to deal with this on your own.” Hesitantly, she leaned down to brush her lips against his. Ethan reacted immediately, pressing up with more force, prolonging the kiss.

The sound of her pager rang in the dim and quiet room, breaking their embrace effectively and consequently, bursting their bubble. With a sigh, she stood up, extending her hand for him to take. Once they were both up, she ran her fingers over his chest and shoulders, straightening the fabric of his shirt, erasing the creases and then running through his hair to tame the strands that were sticking in every direction.

“If you need anything, let me know.” She muttered, allowing him to pull her closer to him. He nodded, smiling gratefully at her before letting her go, unlocking the door. After the first step, he turned back around, grinning smugly.

“I’ll pick you up at 8, then.”


End file.
